darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Excited knight/dialogue
* Knight: Hello there! * Player: You seem very happy. What's happened? * Knight: Saradomin has returned! Soon I shall return to the battle to fight for his glory against evil! :* [[#1|''How did that happen?]] :* [[#2|''What battle is this?]] :* [[#3|''Oh, I see.]] :* ''How did that happen? :* Knight: Did you see the portal that appeared in Lumbridge? Not long ago it finally opened, and through it the evil Zamorak entered the world! It's a good thing Saradomin was here to save us. Immediately, they were locked in battle that we mere mortals would struggle to understand. Soon, Saradomin's Icyene general came through, and requested that we all aid Saradomin in battle against Zamorak. As a White Knight, I must join the battle and aid my lord! ::* [[#2|''What battle is this?]] ::* [[#1.1|''What does Saradomin need?]] ::* [[#1.2|''What about Zamorak?]] ::* [[#3|''Oh, I see.]] ::* What does Saradomin need? ::* Knight: Saradomin has called upon everyone to help. And it's not all fighting! In order to gather power to defeat Zamorak, he needs people to gather Divine Tears, both on and off the battlefield. You should join up too! You can find the recruiter in the camp to the north of the battlefield. I am going soon. Although I work only for the glory of Saradomin, I know there will be great rewards for those who help. :::* [[#1|''How did that start?]] :::* [[#1.2|''What about Zamorak?]] :::* [[#3|''Oh, I see.]] :::* ''What about Zamorak? :::* Knight: Evil Zamorak fights against our lord on the battlefield. His minions are numerous, and they are seeking the power that rightfully belongs to Saradomin. I can hardly believe this, but there are people joining Zamorak too! They are recruiting both fighters and skilled workers, and some are actually joining with his evil minions! I would keep away from the camp to the south of the battlefield — that's where the evil ones are found. :::* ''How did that start'' :::* [[#2.1|''Where is this battlefield?]] :::* [[#1.1|''What does Saradomin need?]] :::* [[#1.2.1|''So I could join Zamorak?]] :::* [[#3|''Oh, I see.]] ::::* So I could join Zamorak? ::::* Knight: You could, but I cannot believe that you would join with Zamorak. He may promise you rewards, but at what cost? And can you trust him? No. I would keep away from the camp to the south of the battlefield. ::::* [[#1|''How did the battle start?]] ::::* [[#1.1|''What does Saradomin need?]] ::::* [[#3|''Oh, I see.]] :* ''What battle is this? :*'Knight:' The Battle of Lumbridge is a titanic struggle between two gods! The great Saradomin and his followers are fighting the evil Zamorak and his demons! I'm going there as soon as I can. As a White Knight, it is my duty! ::* ''How did that happen'' ::* [[#2.1|''Where is the battlefield?]] ::* [[#1.1|''What does Saradomin need?]] ::* [[#1.2|''What about Zamorak?]] ::* [[#3|''Oh, I see.]] ::* Where is the battlefield? ::* Knight: The battlefield is between Lumbridge and Draynor, immediately to the west of Lumbridge Castle. You'll find the recruiter to the north of the battlefield. Talk to the recruiter there to join with us! But keep away from the camp to the south. There they are recruiting people to join Zamorak. ::* ''How did the battle start'' ::* [[#1.1|''What does Saradomin need?]] ::* [[#1.2.1|''So I could join Zamorak?]] ::* [[#3|''Oh, I see.]] * ''Oh, I see. * Knight: May Saradomin be with you! Category:Battle of Lumbridge